1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an image sensor and, more particularly, to a CMOS image sensor of a three-transistor (3-T) structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensor devices may sense effective physical quantities such as an intensity of light, temperature, mass, and time to output electrical signals. The sensor devices are widely used in many fields. Particularly, an image sensor includes a pixel array detecting an image of a subject for photography. The image sensor may be applied to various fields.